A Faithful Encounter
by GleekPG
Summary: What will happen to Kurt if it turns out he just broke up with Blaine on the day of their first anniversary. He finds out that Blaine was cheating on him with some other guy. Will his life be miserable forever or will he find the guy that truly loves him just around the corner..


It was Christmas, actually it was the night before Christmas to be more precise. Being me on this supposedly gorgeous night suck, with this supposedly gorgeous snow looming in six-foot drifts outside of my house double-sucked. Add the fact that today was our anniversary of my supposedly gorgeous boyfriend Blaine who I just broken up with, sends my score to triple-sucked.. _ding..ding .._ I just got the top score from The Suckaged Meter.

_*Flashback_

Earlier this day, my morning was full of merriness knowing that I was going to meet up with Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend. As I arrived at McKinley High, I feel the joyful holiday spirit of Christmas, who doesn't love Christmas, well not me. I am walking by the hall and I can see some were talking with each other, some were giving hugs and kisses and mostly everyone were just doing their own thing. Just as when I was about to enter the choir room..

'Oh my God, Kurt Hummel! Where have you been?' Rachel said looking worried.

'Why Rachel? Is there anything wrong? I was going to meet up with Blaine.. And as what I clearly think you are blocking my way?' I said questionably.

'Oh yes, about Blaine.' As if she were hiding something.

'What about him?' I said looking confuse.

'You shouldn't just probably go in there' she said.

'But why? Today's our anniversary, you can't stop me from meeting him. Why don't you take a deep breath and you'll be okay so if you don't mind kindly please get out of my way.' I responded.

Again, she said, 'Okay, you still can't go in there.'.

'Rachel Berry, you are my friend but if you don't get out of my way you are really going to get it big time.' I said trying to scare the heck out of her.

She said once again, 'Okay, you really can't go in there because...'

'Because what Rachel?' I questioned her

It took her a while to answer..

'Because Blaine is cheating on you with your ex-boyfriend Chandler, there I said it.' she said responsibly

'Wh-what?! Since when?' I said in shock.

'Since this morning when Chandler bumped into him.' she said responsively

Just as Mr. Will S. passed-by..

'Good morning Rachel, Kurt' Rachel and I both looked at each other. 'A pleasant day to start the if you both excuse me, I still got a lot of work to do.

He pushed the door wide open, he founds both Blaine and Chandler making out as Blaine was about to pull down Chandler's pants.

'God Blaine, what the heck are you doing?!' Mr. Will S. asked in shockingly.

'Uh-uhmm' Blaine said questionably.

At the same time Rachel and I looked at what Mr. Will saw.

'Oh my Lord, Blaine! What are you doing?' I said shockingly.

'Ku-Kurt.' Blaine hesitated. I instantly left the room before Blaine could respond while Rachel bugging me around while I was walking hurryingly to open my locker.

'Kurt. Kurt! Why wont you just listen to me first.'

'What Rachel? You had seen what happened back there, Chandler and Blaine where making out.' I said in a high tone of voice.

'I know.' Rachel said as if she was trying to help. 'Why wouldn't you just let him explain?'

'And what? We will just talk everything out and everything will be okay, like nothing happened, I don't think so, not this time.'

She was speechless, she can't say a word out from her mouth. Instead Blaine Warbler came in commotion with Chandler behind his back.

'Kurt. Kurt.. I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to...'

Then the entire school body surrounded us..

'Didn't mean to what Blaine? Tell me. Tell it in front of me and the entire school body.

'I-I..' he said in difficulty.

Blaine couldn't say anything

'Just as I thought so' I shut my locker in front of his face as I was leaving.

'I was seduced, okay?'

'Seduced?' I gave a quick laugh. 'Oh come on Blaine, by this slime-bag. By this ex boyfriend of mine.' Blaine gave a smirk. '_At least he's good at it.' _Blaine saying in his mind.

'Now what? Do you think this is funny? Okay everyone lets laugh, let us all laugh. Hahaha. (me faking it)'

'Its not like he meant it' Chandler said trying to defend Blaine.

'What did you say?' I said.

'I said, Its not like he meant it.' Chandler repeated.

'Okay now, you're really going to get it.' I immediately grabbed the slushy from Mrs. Sue Sylvester. 'May I have that, thank you.' I said in response and when I was about to spill it to Blaine's face, Chandler pushed Blaine away and he was the one got slush.

'Blaine' I said turning my face to his, 'We are OVER.'

'No Kurt, no! as he was trying to beg for forgiveness. Without knowing, Rachel suddenly slapped Blaine's face saying 'You keep away from him. ' 'Kurt!' Blaine shouted helplessly.

'Okay everyone back to your rooms' Mrs. Sue Sylvester said. No one moved. 'I said back to your rooms!' she shouted loudly.

In the meantime before Rachel can approach me, I saw a familiar face passing me by, he said 'Hi Kurt'. Then I stopped and took a quick look at him, it was Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe. I quickly exited, ran to my car ,_sobbing_, letting my tears came down from my blurry eyes and left McKinely High.

_*End of flashback_


End file.
